


tumblr drabbles

by dreamsofolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofolicity/pseuds/dreamsofolicity
Summary: This is a collection of small drabbles I posted on tumblr that come from prompts.





	1. Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to post a new fic for each small drabble so I'm posting them all here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is circa season one/two. It’s up to you to decide which.

Felicity bit down on her lip, trying hard to keep herself perfectly still. She also wanted to keep her breaths few and far between. They had limited space in the closet and she knew from experience that Oliver smelled good. Way too good. Mind alteringly good. Felicity didn’t really need that. Especially since they were chest to chest in a particularly tense situation. Usually Dig would be well on his way to provide backup but he was stuck in the foundry with a broken ankle. So here they were, waiting for the security team at the office building to be done patrolling this floor before they made their escape.

They really couldn’t have chosen a smaller closet to hide in. Felicity was content to blame it on Oliver, who had seized her wrist to drag her in here before he knew just how small it was. She shifted slowly, tilting her head away from him as she took a deep breath. It did nothing to help. The subtle smell of his cologne mixed with the smell of leather surrounded her. She prayed that her responding shudder went unnoticed. Someone clearly had it out for her, because her closet companion noticed all too easily.

“They should be done in four minutes,” Oliver said, his voice normal since his modulator was switched off for the moment.

She nodded, though she knew he couldn’t see her in the dark closet.

“Felicity?”

That was concern in his voice. He didn’t have to reach far to close his fingers gently around her wrist. She turned her face back towards him, taking another breath without thinking. It didn’t help that he exuded warmth. Even the touch of his gloved fingers on her wrist stimulated her far more than it should have.

“Does anyone really need closets this small?” she exhaled quietly, tilting her head up as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. “Don’t you think it’s a little impractical to store office supplies in such a tiny space? We’re really stretching the max capacity with two people. I guess this probably isn’t the place for office hookups, huh? Well maybe if they like being in such close quarters. I probably wouldn’t risk it. I doubt you’d get workman’s comp for pulling a hamstring while having office sex. Not that you would have office sex… or me… especially in such a small closet.”

Felicity forced herself to stop speaking, shaking her head. She never should have started. She shut her eyes against the humiliation that caused her cheeks to burn. Oliver was very still and silent. The long stretch of silence made her feel even worse. Then his thumb very slowly brushed over the inside of her wrist and her breath caught in her throat. Opening her eyes, she dared to peek up at him only to see his dark, blazing eyes staring out from beneath his hood. Her mouth suddenly felt very dry. Felicity’s tongue darted out to lick her lips and she watched as his eyes followed the motion before snapping back up to meet hers. The tension in the closet increased tenfold as they stared at one another in loaded silence. It would be uncomfortable if it wasn’t for his thumb continuously sweeping across her wrist in a soothing motion.

“I just want to clear something up,” Felicity whispered, her chest rising and falling quickly. “I’m not thinking about office sex right now.”

His lips parted slightly as she grew quiet again. Okay, so maybe it was a little white lie. Or a big one. She was definitely wondering how it would feel for him to pull her up into his arms as his tongue swept into her mouth and her legs wrapped around his waist. But he definitely didn’t have to know that. Even Oliver Queen couldn’t see that well in the dark, so she hoped that he couldn’t see the revealing flush in her cheeks.

“I wouldn’t know much about it,” Oliver finally spoke, his voice low and raspy.

Felicity’s eyes widened.

“Sex?” she said.

He let out a quiet huff of laughter that had a smile tugging at her lips.

“Office sex,” Oliver corrected her.

“Oh,” Felicity said.

Her gaze dropped to his lips without her permission. She seriously hoped that he didn’t notice. But it was Oliver. Of course he noticed. Felicity’s eyes lifted to meet his again. They looked, if possible, even darker. She wasn’t sure if she imagined his head dipping lower. But that was definitely his warm breath on her cheek. His hand was holding her wrist just a little more firmly. And that was his other hand closing around her hip. Felicity pushed up just slightly on her toes, her heart thundering in her chest.

“You’re clear.”

They moved at the same time, leaning as far as they could from one another in the tiny closet as if they’d been caught by a disapproving parent. Instead it was just Dig, watching over them on the security feed that Felicity brought up on the computer before they left to infiltrate the building. Felicity pressed her lips together as Oliver lifted his hand to respond to Dig. She didn’t really hear what he said as she tried to clear her mind. Then he was reaching his hand towards her.

“You ready?” he asked.

Felicity nodded, slipping her hand into his.

“I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	2. Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-season five. Slightly au, because I don’t like anything that happened in season four with Olicity once the drama started.

“I need you.”

It took three simple words for Oliver to make his way across Star City and make his way up to the loft’s balcony. Felicity was already there, her usual blanket wrapped around her shoulders and her cheeks wet with tears. It had been a little over a week since their wine-fuelled night in the bunker and the immediate aftermath. Things had been awkward but that didn’t stop Oliver from crossing over to her.

Felicity didn’t stop him from holding her, pressing her face into his shirt as her shoulders shook with the force of her sobs. Oliver let her wet his shirt, rubbing her back with one hand as he held her head gently with the other. They stayed like that for a long time until she took a deep breath and pulled away. Felicity wiped at her cheeks before looking up at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said, her voice slightly hoarse.

Oliver shook his head, reaching up to brush a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

“Don’t be,” he told her.

“It’s not fair. I shouldn’t expect…”

“You should always expect,” Oliver interrupted her, refusing to let her feel guilty for calling on him in a time of need. “I will always be here for you, Felicity.”

Her lower lip trembled and she looked away from him, staring out at the city around them.

“It was about Havenrock,” Felicity said.

Oliver understood immediately. He knew that the destruction of the city weighed on Felicity’s mind. It didn’t surprise him at all that she had nightmares about it. As much as he wished that he could say one word and make it disappear, Oliver knew from experience that it wasn’t possible. So instead he reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“There’s a twenty-four hour diner around the corner,” he said, also knowing from experience that she wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep. “You want to go get some midnight pancakes?”

Felicity nodded, patting his chest before turning to walk inside so that she could change her clothes. Oliver followed her wordlessly, content to wait as long as it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	3. Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is mayor. The timing is ambiguous.

Felicity leaned in closer, putting her lips nearly to Oliver’s ear.

“You need to go deeper,” she whispered.

He grew still, closing his eyes for just a moment.

“Trust me, Oliver,” Felicity said, reaching up to brush her hand over his shoulder. “Go deeper.”

He reached out as a sharp exhale left his lips.

“Mr. Clements, you’re going to have to give me a moment,” he said, putting the man on hold before he could argue.

Then Oliver was turning to look at her, his eyebrow raised.

“Deeper?” he said in a low, husky voice.

Felicity nodded, biting down on her lip for just a moment.

“You’ve barely scratched the surface of what you can do for this city,” she said, pulling away to lean her hip against his desk. “You can keep listening to countless councilmen telling you to look into pointless initiatives that benefit everyone but the people who really need help or you can actually do some good. You need to go deeper. Stop focusing on your approval rating and actually do something.”

His eyes flickered over her face, clearly taking in her expression as he listened to her words.

“You really believe that I can do some good,” Oliver said.

“You sound surprised,” Felicity said with a small smile.

He shook his head.

“Just… awed,” he said.

She reached up, brushing her thumb over his jaw.

“Of course I believe in you,” Felicity said as he tilted his head into her hand. “I always will.”

Oliver pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist before turning his attention back to his phone.

“I should really finish talking to Mr. Clements,” he said, sounding resigned. “He’s a big campaign contributor.”

Felicity nodded, pushing herself up to stand as she grabbed her purse.

“I’ll leave you to it, Mayor Handsome,” she said with a grin as she made her way to the door. “Remember, go deeper.”

“Felicity?”

Oliver’s voice had regained that thrilling huskiness that caused a warm shiver to run down her spine. Turning around with her hand on the door, Felicity waited for him to continue.

“You’ll be screaming that tonight,” he promised.

Felicity bit down on her lower lip and held the doorknob just a little tighter as desire coursed through her.

“Looking forward to it, Mr. Queen,” she said, her own voice slightly lower than usual.

His eyes darkened with lust just before she turned to leave, already looking forward to that night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	4. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-s5, because after resisting writing present day fics for so long, I’m apparently finding that I like it.

He woke with a sharp inhale, his muscles aching from the tense position his body locked in on its own. Adrian might have been dead but he still had his claws deep in Oliver’s mind. He hadn’t quite figured out how to chase the torturing images away but when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulder, Oliver knew that there was only one person who could come anywhere close.

“It’s okay,” Felicity said quietly, curling herself against his back. “You’re home.”

Her lips brushed over his shoulder blade as Oliver shuddered and did his best to regulate his breathing. He slowly released the section of blanket that was tightly enclosed in his fist before rolling over onto his back slowly. Felicity moved with him, her hand drifting from his shoulder to lay directly over his pounding heart. Oliver stared up at the ceiling, inhaling through his nose and exhaling through his mouth without looking her way.

“Chase is gone,” Felicity said.

His breathing faltered and he closed his eyes for just a moment. Of course she knew. No one could see through him like Felicity Smoak. It helped that Oliver was doing everything differently this time. He bore his soul to Felicity shortly after the destruction of Lian Yu, and she did the same to him in return. When he told her about Sara, Yao Fei, Shado, and Slade, she described everything that happened with her father. 

When Oliver explained what happened in Hong Kong and Russia, Felicity told him about about MIT and Cooper. When he talked about his parents and Tommy and Laurel, Felicity filled him in about Billy and the anger that drove her straight into the depths of Helix. They came out on the other side mourning together, but feeling closer than ever. It enabled them move forward together and even helped Oliver bring William into his life with little effort.

But they hadn’t quite solved this yet. Oliver had let her see all of the darkness in his life. He didn’t want to burden her with the monsters of his dreams too. But he knew that she wouldn’t settle for any less than full openness this time around, and Oliver had zero desire to truly keep anything from her. So he took a deep breath and began speaking.

“He almost took everything from me,” Oliver said.

Felicity’s soft hair brushed his arm as she propped her head up on her elbow and gazed down at him.

“Almost,” she said, brushing her fingers over the oldest scar on his torso, courtesy of Yao Fei. “But he didn’t. You are not who or what Chase tried to make you out to be.”

Dropping her hand to the long cut beneath his ribs, she began to trace that too.

“You’re not who Edward Fyers tried to make you be,” Felicity said as Oliver finally turned his head towards her.

She was focused on his scars but there wasn’t disgust or sympathy in her eyes. Just acceptance. Oliver’s chest ached with the love that he felt for her, in that moment and every other moment of his life.

“Or what Anthony Ivo tried to make you be,” she continued, brushing her thumb over the scar from the bullet he removed on that freighter. “The same goes for Baron Reiter and Konstantin Kovar and Anatoli Knyazev and Malcolm Merlyn and Damien Darhk. They tried to make you into monsters just like them but it never worked. You are not like them.”

Oliver reached up, taking her hand in his.

“What I am?” he asked, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. “Who am I?”

Felicity met his eyes, giving him a gentle smile before lifting his hand to her lips. He let out a soft breath as she brushed a kiss over his scarred knuckles before answering him.

“You’re Oliver Queen, son of Robert and Moira Queen. Brother of Thea Queen,” she said plainly, leaning down to press a kiss to his abdomen. “You’re the mayor of Star City.”

Her lips moved upwards, tracing over his ribs.

“You’re the Green Arrow,” she continued, laying a kiss over his sternum as she shifted to straddle his hips.

Oliver kept himself still, lifting his hand only to slide it into her hair as she brushed her lips over the mottled scar that used to be his Bratva tattoo.

“You’re a hero,” Felicity said, lifting her eyes to his as she spoke the words that struck him deep and nearly brought stinging tears to his eyes. “But also just one man. You forget that sometimes.”

Her gaze was filled with zero reservation or fear as she refused to break his gaze even when she sat up and looked down at him.

“And you’re mine.”

Oliver stared up at her, his hands settling on her thighs as his eyes shone with emotion.

“I may need you to remind me sometimes,” he said quietly.

Felicity nodded, smiling at him once more.

“Anytime,” she promised.

Then she bent down, pressing the softest of kisses to his lips. As her body molded to his once more, the cursed images finally faded into the darkness from where they came. Oliver pulled her as close as possible, pouring all of his love into the simple kiss. He was hers, just as she was his. Nothing about his past could change that, and Oliver was going to make damn sure that nothing about his future would either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	5. Lover

It was impossible to tear his eyes away when Felicity smiled. Oliver always knew that she had a light in her. He recognized it the first time he met her. It was what drew him back to her again and again. Sure, she was helpful when it came to his nighttime activities. But a part of Oliver, a part that took him a long time to come to terms with, craved her light. He needed it and, by extension, needed her.

As long as it took him to realize it, it took Felicity double the time to figure out just how much she meant to him. So long that Oliver felt as though he really had to convince her of it. That was partially his fault. He’d been in denial about it for so long that she had no reason to think that his feelings went deeper than just friendship.

Now, after everything that they’d been through, the fact that Felicity’s light hadn’t dimmed constantly put Oliver in an awed state. She laughed at some joke Rene cracked and beamed at Curtis when he whispered something in her ear. There was no hesitation in the way that she hugged Thea. Her light poured out of her and all that Oliver could do was watching with amazement.

“My baby girl is a lover.”

Oliver’s attention diverted from Felicity for just a moment as he turned his head to the side to see Donna Smoak approaching him. She gave him a knowing look before glancing her daughter’s way. Oliver redirected his gaze back to Felicity as she began speaking in that big, bright way that belonged to her alone.

“She’s what?” Oliver said, catching onto what Donna said.

“She’s a lover,” Donna repeated before continuing on. “It’s not just one thing. It’s everything. She loves her intellect. She loves the things that she can do with that big brain of hers. She loves saving people and she loves loving people. She loves the world and she loves living. She has always been so full of love that I couldn’t really figure out why she didn’t think that she was deserving of love in return.”

He swallowed hard, hoping that he had nothing to do with that questioning feeling deep in Felicity’s gut. Yet, Oliver somehow knew that he’d contributed his fair share of heartache to Felicity’s life. He still believed her, however, when she told him that he made her life better.

“She’s a lover,” Oliver agreed.

_Lover. Sounds creepy no matter how you say it._

Felicity’s words long ago brought a smile to his face. Donna noticed, nodding her head with a smile of her own.

“Don’t break her heart,” she said, patting Oliver’s shoulder before walking away just as Felicity began weaving a path towards him.

She reached out both hands which he eagerly took, drawing her in close.

“Thea says it’s time for the first dance,” Felicity said with a sigh.

“It was bound to happen eventually,” Oliver said, feeling resigned.

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Shall we, Mr. Queen?”

He smiled, holding his arm out for her to take.

“We shall, Mrs. Queen.”

Felicity gave him that bright, beaming smile before sliding her hand into the crook of his elbow, using the other to gather the skirt of her white dress in the other. As they made their way to the dance floor, he made a silent vow to do right by his lover. His wife. His Felicity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	6. Truck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m from Texas and I’m currently watching Friday Night Lights so that’s the only excuse I can give for any of this ridiculous high school au.

Felicity cursed at her old beat up car, kicking at the flat tire for good measure before leaning against the driver’s door with a sigh. It was the exact wrong time for her to be stuck in her school’s rapidly emptying parking lot. Fate was often against her so it didn’t exactly come as a surprise either. Tugging at the end of her ponytail, she reached into her purse to dig for her phone, hoping that her mother had charged her phone that morning.

Just as she unsurprisingly got her mom’s voicemail, the sound of a rumbling engine reached her ears and she glanced up in time to see a very familiar, ridiculously large truck rolling to a stop just behind her car. Her eyes narrowed as Oliver Queen himself leaned out of his driver’s window with a grin on his face. It would be much easier to dislike him if he didn’t look so damn good with his flannel shirt rolled up to his elbows and his damp hair strikingly messy.

“Can I help you?” Felicity asked, lifting her chin as she put her hands on her hips.

“Funny, I was about to ask the same of you.”

She shook her head, turning away from him.

“Don’t you have a rally girl to entertain?” Felicity called over her shoulder.

“Not today,” Oliver said, clearly amused as she purposefully kept her back to him.

She squatted down, inspecting the damage to her tire just to keep herself busy. It was clear that there was a nail in the tire but Felicity hoped that if she looked busy, he would leave her be.

“I’d hate to see you get that pretty sundress of yours dirty,” Oliver said.

“Unless you’re the one dirtying it?” Felicity asked, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Well...”

“Keep driving, Queen. You and I both know you don’t have a chance here,” Felicity said.

“Can’t I just be a nice guy doing a nice thing?” he asked.

“Do you really want an answer to that?”

He let out a laugh as Felicity shook her head, fighting back a smile of her own.

“No ulterior motives, I promise. I’m not in the habit of leaving damsels trapped in a parking lot.”

“I have never been a damsel,” Felicity said, straightening up.

“Well I hope you like the rain then, cause it’s starting any second,” Oliver said, pointing up at the dark, threatening sky.

She tilted her head back before heaving out a sigh. He was right. The rain would start any second. She could risk calling one of her friends but there was little chance that any of them could come get her. They all had their own after school activities that kept them busy.

“Straight to Bluebird Diner,” she said conditionally.

“You have my word,” Oliver said, looking triumphant.

Felicity leveled him with a glare before gathering her things, locking her door, and rounding his truck. She felt ridiculous having to heave herself up into her seat without letting her dress ride up. Once Felicity was settled, she slammed the door shut and leaned against the door with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Your mom works at Bluebird, doesn’t she?” 

She gave Oliver a surprised look.

“Yeah,” Felicity answered.

“It’s a nice place,” he said, pulling out onto the street with one hand on the wheel and the other hanging loosely out of his still open window.

She bit down on her lip, turning her head away from him. It was strange enough that Oliver Queen bothered to stop for her when they’d had maybe four conversations in all of their years at the same school. The fact that he was attempting to make small talk with her was entirely too weird.

“Why did you stop?” she finally asked, unable to stamp down her curiosity.

“Hmm?”

“Why did you stop?” Felicity repeated, knowing full well that he heard her. “Everyone else kept driving but you didn’t.”

Oliver shrugged once, slowing to a stop at a red light.

“You helped my sister with her homework last week,” he said, glancing Felicity’s way.

She recalled a pretty young girl with big green eyes and an outgoing personality at the library, where Felicity volunteered every week. Thea Queen was a sweet girl with a bit of a mischievous streak. Felicity heard that Oliver cared for her but she’d never seen evidence of it until now. It didn’t take them long to reach the diner. They lived in a small town. As he pulled to a stop, she prepared to get out of the truck as gracefully as she could.

“Bluebird has some good milkshakes,” Oliver said.

Felicity looked over at him with suspicion.

“Yeah they do,” she said slowly.

He nodded before cutting the engine to his truck.

“I’m in the mood for one.”

“Oliver,” Felicity said.

His amused eyes flashed to hers.

“You should have one with me,” Oliver said, unaffected by her suspicious tone.

“What happened to ‘no ulterior motives?’” Felicity questioned.

“It’s just a milkshake.”

She considered it for a moment before holding up her finger.

“One milkshake,” Felicity said conditionally.

“And french fries,” Oliver said, pushing his door open to jump out.

She huffed out a sigh, shaking her head. He was incorrigible and, for some reason, his attention was focused on her. Before she could reach towards her door again, Felicity’s eyes caught on him as he rounded the car to open it for her.

“Aren’t you Prince Charming?” Felicity said.

Oliver simply shrugged, stepping aside for her to climb out.

“Milkshake and french fries and then you go,” she said.

“Of course.”

“And we never speak of this again,” Felicity told him.

“I wouldn’t dare,” Oliver said solemnly.

Somehow she felt like he was tricking her but she’d go along with it for now. At least she wasn’t standing in the rain at her school with a flat tire. Having a milkshake with Oliver Queen wasn’t the end of the world, in the grand scheme of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	7. Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place sometime between the first two episodes of season four. I am trash. This should not come as a surprise to anyone.

Felicity took a deep breath as she stepped out onto the loft’s balcony. The sun was just disappearing behind the buildings, casting an orange glow over the city. She took a deep breath of the warm air and spread her fingers over the iron railing. Felicity had been telling the truth earlier. She loved the loft. It was gorgeous and spacious. Maybe just big enough to make this work.

“Hey.”

She glanced over her shoulder where Oliver was hovering in the door that she left open. Felicity turned around to face him, leaning back against the rail.

“I think this might be my favorite part of the place,” she admitted.

“The view is incredible,” Oliver said without looking away from her.

Felicity felt her cheeks growing hot and couldn’t help the grin that formed on her lips. As Oliver stepped up next to her to peer out at the city, she tilted her head towards him and studied his profile, her hand unconsciously lifting. Felicity bit down on her lower lip as her fingers drifted over her abdomen.

“I had another reason for wanting to come back to Star City,” she said.

Oliver returned her gaze, looking at her questioningly. Felicity hesitated, taking a deep breath as she mustered up the courage to tell him.

“I wanted to wait,” she admitted, looking away from him.

Somehow, she felt like it would be easier if she wasn’t looking in his eyes.

“There’s always a chance of it going wrong early on,” Felicity said, finding a spot on the brick wall to fixate on. “I think I read too many websites, if I’m being honest.”

“Felicity, what is going on?” Oliver asked, his hand closing around her wrist gently.

He turned her to face him, concern written across his face now.

Felicity took a deep, shaking breath, stepping closer to him.

“They all say that it’s better to be near friends and family. I know that I should have said something before, well... everything.”

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” he said, drawing her name out to let her know she was still babbling.

Reaching down to take his hand, she brought it to settle over her abdomen right where her’s had been.

“I’m pregnant.”

The words left her in a rush, hanging in the air between them. Oliver stared at her for a full, very long minute before his eyes flickered down to his hand and then back up to her face.

“Are you sure?”

“I took about twenty tests and only two of them turned out negative,” she said.

“When did you...” he trailed off, sounding as though he was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

“Two days ago when you and Thea had lunch,” Felicity said.

Oliver exhaled, closing his eyes for just a moment. She waited for the breakdown, for him to rant about how this was a horrible time and how they should have been more careful. Felicity had told herself all of that and more, preparing for his reaction. But instead a slow smile spread across his face as he opened his eyes. Felicity stared at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. But then his hands were lifting to cup her face and he was leaning in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She leaned in even closer to him, sliding her arms around his waist. Then he was pulling her into a hug with his face buried into her hair. Felicity closed her eyes, feeling better the longer than he held her. When he pulled away, she met his eyes apprehensively.

“I wasn’t exaggerating before, you know,” Felicity said, her heart beating quickly in her chest. “Silent Oliver is scary.”

He huffed out a laugh before gently dropping his forehead to hers.

“ _This_  is scary,” Oliver said quietly.

“You can say that again,” she agreed with a sigh.

“But good,” he continued, brushing his thumb over her jaw. “Really good.”

The tight feeling in her chest eased as Felicity closed her eyes and smiled before speaking again.

“It is.”

As Oliver tilted his head down for another kiss, she felt far less scared than before. Felicity knew that they could do this. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	8. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an au I've thought about writing. I still may. It's a longer than a usual drabble.

The outdoor café was somewhat quaint, just like the French village that it was located in. Oliver kept his eyes on the newspaper in his hand as he sipped at his coffee. It wasn’t until saw someone stumble out of the corner of his eye and he heard their frustrated voice he looked up.

“Frack.”

A woman was staring down at her fallen pastry with a mournful look as she kept a latte carefully balanced in her hand. Her blonde hair was pulled out of her face in a sleek ponytail and her glasses were balanced precariously on the tip of her nose. Oliver almost felt sorry for her as she pouted and picked up the ruined pastry.

“That’s bad luck.” 

Her eyes snapped up and met his, widening with surprise. Her brightly colored lips were parted for just a moment before she recovered and straightened up.

“You’re attractive,” she said before shaking her head, clearly cursing herself. “I mean American.”

Oliver fought back the smile that tugged at his lips.

“Both is good,” he said.

Her cheeks flushed as she inhaled deeply.

“It’s incredibly bad luck,” she agreed, glancing at the pastry dolefully before returning her gaze to him. “But I’m not struggling my way through my mediocre French so maybe things are looking up.”

“Are you a tourist?” Oliver asked.

She considered that for a moment.

“I’m traveling.”

“A kindred soul,” Oliver said, gesturing to the seat across from him.

She looked surprised again before slowly moving over to sit down.

“I guess you don’t find places like this café if you’re not trying,” she said with a smile, setting her purse on the ground beneath the table.

“I’m Oliver, by the way,” he said, reaching across the table.

“Felicity,” she responded, sliding her hand into his.

They shook briefly and Oliver couldn’t help but notice the softness of her hands. When Felicity drew away, he picked up his own cup to sip at it.

“So how did you get out here?” she asked.

“I’ve been making my way through several European countries, trying to get the ‘true’ experience. Whatever that is,” Oliver said.

“Alone?”

She sounded honestly curious, peering at him with big blue eyes over her cup.

“It’s been nice,” Oliver said.

“Really?” Felicity said, tilting her head to the side. “Cause it sounds lonely.”

“Says you.”

She smiled at him again and Oliver couldn’t deny that she was beautiful in a bright, radiant kind of way.

“I’m here on business. That’s typically lonely,” Felicity said.

“I thought you said you were traveling.”

“Business travel,” she told him, setting her cup down. “But I think you already knew that.”

Oliver’s eyebrows slowly rose.

“Did I?” he asked.

Felicity nodded, tapping her fingers on the table. It was a tick. She was nervous. It made Oliver’s hackles rise as he cast a quick glance at the street around them.

“I’ve been in this village for three weeks. I come to this café every morning,” she said, adjusting her glasses on her nose. “But you already knew that. Didn’t you, Mr. Queen?”

Oliver’s eyes snapped to her again and she gave him a small smile, shrugging one shoulder.

“I have a facial recognition program on my tablet and there’s a camera outside the boutique across the street that faces this way,” she said, tilting her head towards the street. “I’m a little paranoid.”

He started to move but his eyes lowered to the table where a red dot was focused on the center of his hand. It slowly moved upwards until it settled just over his heart.

“My partner is very paranoid,” Felicity said as he lifted his head to meet her eyes.

“John Diggle,” Oliver said.

She gave him a lovely smile before picking up her latte to take another drink.

“You’re good,” Felicity said, standing up.

“So are you,” he said.

She slowly knelt next to the table as if she was casually digging through her purse, reaching up to take his hand. Oliver sat perfectly still as she set it on the arm of his chair.

“What makes you think I can’t take you out before that bullet hits me?” he asked.

“You’re not here to kill me,” Felicity said confidently, brushing her thumb over the back of his knuckles before latching a handcuff around his wrist, securing him to the chair in which he sat.

Oliver didn’t respond to that, his eyes scanning the buildings around him. John Diggle was too good to be anywhere predictable. He had intel that Felicity’s partner was in Madrid but apparently it was false.

“You have soft hands for a thief,” he said, glancing down at Felicity again.

She simply tilted her head to the side before gathering her purse.

“And you really are attractive,” Felicity said before blushing again, shaking her head as she straightened up. “For an ARGUS agent.”

“I’ll find you,” Oliver promised.

She simply patted his shoulder.

“Until then,” she said in perfect French.

Oliver listened as her heels faded away on the cobblestone street. Ten minutes passed before the red dot on his chest disappeared. He was alone again. But he’d caught up to Felicity Smoak once and he would manage it again. And next time she wouldn’t get away so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	9. Bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place somewhere in 5x18, after Oliver disbands the team. It’s pretty angsty but my mind kind of wouldn’t leave me alone about it.

Felicity couldn’t take her eyes off of the weapon. It wasn’t stored away on the mannequin like usual. Oliver hadn’t cared to hang up it or his suit after dismissing them all from the bunker. Of course she hadn’t gone anywhere, but he should have expected that much. Though judging by his heavy sigh when he reentered the room, maybe he hoped that she made a different choice.

“I asked you to leave,” Oliver said, his voice still soft and heavy all at once.

She didn’t look at him, keeping her eyes trained on the bow that she’d set in front of her beloved computers.

“Felicity please...”

“I held your first bow,” she said, cutting him off. “Five years ago. The night you showed up bleeding and nearly unconscious in the backseat of my car. Never got those stains out, by the way.”

He didn’t say anything but she could feel the weight of his gaze on her.

“You were passed out on that metal table and I was talking to Dig about you. I picked up the bow and held it. All I could think about was how many people it had killed.”

Felicity glanced over at Oliver just in time to see his answering flinch at her words. Clearly what she said struck deep and she had the feeling that it had everything to do with whatever Chase did to him. He hadn’t done a good job at cleaning himself up. Felicity wondered if it had something to do with punishing himself for the same reason that he broke up the team with just a few words.

“You want to know what I see now?” she said.

Oliver didn’t say anything. He was still avoiding her eyes, just like he’d been doing ever since he stumbled into the bunker over an hour ago after six days of being MIA.

“I see all the people that it’s saved,” Felicity said, glancing back at the bow. “I wish I could count every single one but the number has to be in the thousands.”

She brushed her fingers over the grip as she let her words hang in the air for several moments. Then she stood up, turning away from the bow as she walked straight towards Oliver. He didn’t look up at her, didn’t even react when she took his hand and led him over to sit in a chair.

“I can’t imagine the amount of pain you’re in right now,” she said quietly, wheeling the first aid cart over to him. “And I don’t mean physical. Whatever Chase did to you...”

Felicity trailed off before reaching down to unzip the grey hoodie that he wore. Oliver didn’t even struggle as she eased it off of his shoulders and gently pulled his arms out of the sleeves. His eyes remained trained on a spot over her shoulder as she cared for his wounds with far more attention than he did before. Once they were properly cleaned and stitched, in a few cases, Felicity covered them with bandages and stepped back to review her handiwork.

Still, even after the long minutes of silence, Oliver wouldn’t look her way. She had the feeling that he was ashamed. As if looking at her would cause him to face whatever happened with Chase. Maybe he thought that she would shame him for dismantling the team. Reaching down, Felicity very gently cradled his face in her hands and tilted his head up.

“Look at me,” she said in the gentlest voice that she could manage.

He looked pained, as if it hurt him to think of looking at her but even worse to think of refusing. Finally his eyes moved to meet hers and they were filled with agony that Felicity had never seen before. It nearly brought tears to her own eyes as her knees weakened and her throat burned. She had to take several breaths before words would come.

“I don’t know what he did to you,” Felicity said, her voice barely above a whisper. “But I know who you are. And whenever you are ready to pick up that bow and start again, I will be right here with you.”

Oliver swallowed hard but held her gaze. Felicity didn’t comment on the wetness that gathered in his eyes. She didn’t say another word. Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. It was too hard to pull away. Especially when his hand lifted and curled over her wrist, lingering there without pulling away. Felicity wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and hold him until he was healed. But she couldn’t heal him.

Taking Chase down was the only thing that she could think of to make it better. So she closed her eyes for just a moment and let one tear slip down her cheek before pulling away with a nod. Oliver released her as her hands fell away. Then she turned, grabbing her purse and jacket on her way to the elevator. She had a job to do, and a villain to destroy. If not for the man that he killed, a man she might have loved, then for the one sitting behind her in pieces. The one that she was certain she did love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	10. Glitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is ridiculous and fluffy but I like it so I wrote it. I hope you like it too!

Felicity had a routine. She walked through the door, dropped her purse and shoes at the door, and collapsed onto the couch for several hours of inactivity and catching up on her DVR. She liked her routine. It was relaxing. She didn’t like when it was interrupted. But when she walked through the door and took in the scene in front of her, she didn’t have much of a choice but to deviate.

Because that was definitely her husband, stepson, and two-year-old daughter covered in glitter in the middle of the loft’s previously spotless floor.

Mia let out a delighted noise at the sight of her mother, wiggling in Oliver’s arms as he exchanged a guilty look with William, who looked about ready to bolt. Felicity stared for a long time, unable to quite wrap her mind around what she was seeing. The memory of her mother’s first shot at engagement party invitations popped in her mind, as well as Oliver’s disgruntled look when the glitter popped out and covered him.

“Explain?” Felicity said, more confused than anything.

“Mama!” Mia yelled, finally freeing herself from Oliver’s arms.

She toddled over and Felicity dropped everything to catch her, not even caring when glitter covered her clothes as well.

“You weren’t supposed to be home for a while,” Oliver said as William unsuccessfully tried to pick glitter off of his sleeve.

“My meeting ended early,” Felicity said, walking forward slowly. “Why the glitter explosion?”

“Mia woke up early,” William said.

He had inherited his father’s ability to expertly avoid the subject when he didn’t want to fess up to something.

“She got a hold of the glitter,” Oliver added.

“And the glitter was out in the first place because...?”

“No reason.”

“None at all.”

“Mama.”

Mia’s hand smacked Felicity’s cheek, covering it in glitter as well. She wasn’t pleased at being anything other than the center of attention. Felicity blamed that particular attitude on her Aunt Thea.

“Boys,” Felicity said slowly, raising her eyebrows.

William looked to Oliver, who was clearly ready to keep his mouth shut for the rest of the night if need be. Unfortunately, their teenage son wasn’t quite as practiced at resisting interrogation.

“Tomorrow is Mother’s Day,” he blurted out.

Felicity blinked in surprise before a smile slowly came over her face. Clearly she’d interrupted something that she wasn’t supposed to see. Now that he knew some more details, she was ready to retreat. Stepping away, she turned around and kicked her shoes off behind the couch.

“Try your best to clean up the glitter,” she said, heading towards the stairs to give Mia a bath. “I’ll order some pizzas for dinner.”

“Pibba,” her daughter repeated.

“Yes ma’am,” Felicity said with a smile, not even caring about the glitter that caught on her lips when she kissed her cheek as they ascended the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> You can come to tumblr and give me prompts if you want.
> 
> tumblr - [dreamsofolicity](https://dreamsofolicity.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter - [ogteamarrow](https://twitter.com/ogteamarrow)


	11. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing bad is going to happen, baby, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the premiere in a lot of ways but this may disregard parts of it as well as add some psychological stuff that wasn’t exactly present. Warnings for a panic attack and PTSD symptoms.

When the explosions started, she was back on the island. Felicity was nowhere near the site and she only heard the blast over comms but suddenly there was overwhelming heat and thick smoke filling her nose. Her throat grew tight and her heartbeat quickened as she scrambled away from the monitors and clutched at her throat. Distantly, she heard someone saying her name over the comms but she couldn’t respond. She didn’t know when she managed to stagger towards the bunker’s bathroom but soon enough she was leaning over the sink and twisting at the faucet until cold water ran over her hands.

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut, splashing the water on her face and neck before sinking down to the cool tile floor. Leaning her head against the wall, she tried to muddle through the vivid memories clouding her mind as someone sobbed somewhere in the bunker. It was only when gentle, callused hands touched her cheeks and stroked her hair away from her face that Felicity slowly came back to herself and realized that the sobs were coming from her. The heat on her face was her own hot tears. Voices echoed around her and it was all too much until they hushed and faded away, leaving one person who still held her face.

“-licity … look … me … breathe … c’mon honey … you’re okay.”

She concentrated on the soothing voice, letting it pull her out of the darkness clouding her vision. Blinking her eyes open, Felicity concentrated on his face until it became clear.

“Oliver?” she said, her voice hoarse.

He nodded, a pained smile coming over his face.

“Hey,” he said, stroking her wet cheek with his thumb.

Felicity took a shuddering breath as her head thumped back against the wall behind her.

“I was there again,” she whispered.

“I know,” Oliver said.

She looked at him and realized that he hadn’t even taken off his hood or mask before finding her. She must have been in the bathroom for a while for him to be back there already.

“Is everyone okay?” Felicity asked, reaching up with shaking hands to tug his hood down and peel his mask away.

“Everyone got out. It was a small blast so there were only minor injuries. Dinah is making sure the guy gets delivered to the precinct.”

She nodded, relieved that there hadn’t been any serious injuries.

“I thought that I was okay but I close my eyes and all I can see is the explosions,” Felicity said, avoiding his eyes as she fiddled with his mask in her hands. “Every loud noise I hear… I’m just waiting for the next bad thing to happen.”

“Nothing bad is going to happen, baby,” Oliver said, leaning in to press a kiss to her forehead. “I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” she said, her voice wavering.

He pulled away to look in her eyes.

“You’re right. I can’t,” he admitted, dropping his hands from her cheeks only to take the mask away and clasp both of her hands in his own. “But I promise I’ll always do my best to stop the bad things.”

Felicity managed a small smile, nodding her head.

“I know you will,” she said.

Oliver lifted her hands, pressing kisses to both of her knuckles.

“I love you,” he said quietly.

Felicity pulled her hands from his and reached out, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you,” she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.


	12. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sara Diggle was never erased from the timeline.

Felicity couldn’t help but giggle as Oliver hovered in the kitchen staring at Sara with a wary look on his face. For her part, the adorable little girl was coloring happily at their dining room table. John and Lyla were taking a second honeymoon that was really a first honeymoon since they never actually got to experience the first. So Felicity and Oliver volunteered to watch Sara, who was all too happy to spend a weekend with her Aunt Felicity and Uncle Oliver.

“You’re looking at her like she’s a ticking time bomb,” Felicity said, coming to stand next to him.

“Isn’t she?” Oliver mumbled.

She looked over at him, raising one eyebrow at him. One wouldn’t think that the feared Green Arrow was standing there, hiding from a child.

“She’s six, how can she scare you?”

“I remember Thea at that age. She was diabolical,” he said, looking over at Felicity with narrowed eyes.

She didn’t try to pretend like she wasn’t enjoying every bit of this, grinning at him.

“I think you can outsmart her,” Felicity said.

“That’s what you say and then ten minutes later, I’m pinned underneath her with sparkly bows in my hair,” Oliver said.

She let out another laugh, stepping closer to him.

“You should probably figure out how to handle her,” Felicity told him, taking the coffee cup from his hands to set it on the counter. “Because you may just have one of your own in about six months.”

Oliver didn’t quite follow what she said until she took his hand in hers and laid it over her stomach. Then his eyebrows flew up and he turned to face her fully.

“Really?” he breathed.

Felicity nodded, biting down on her lip as a smile tugged at her lips.

“My doctor confirmed it yesterday. I was going to find a better way to tell you but…” she said.

Oliver looked down at her still flat stomach before lifting his eyes to hers again.

“You’re…” he trailed off.

“Yeah,” Felicity said, finally grinning at him without restraint.

His hands lifted and cupped her face just before he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Then he touched his forehead to hers and stroked his hands through her hair.

“We’re gonna have a baby,” he whispered.

Felicity pressed two quick kisses to his lips before drawing away.

“Sara,” she called, laughter in her voice. “Did you know that Uncle Oliver loves having his hair done? Sparkly bows are his absolute favorite.”

“Really?”

The little girl’s happy response was worth it along with the stunned look on Oliver’s face.

“We’re talking about this later,” he promised as Sara seized his hand to drag him into the living room where her toys were.

“Have fun!” Felicity sang, waving at him.

She laughed again as she heard Sara happily telling Oliver about all of the different colors bows she had. If she snuck in later to get pictures and sent them along to Lyla and Thea, that was her little secret.


End file.
